For The Love of Corn aka Secret Window a sequel
by Fur Elise
Summary: Hey, I'm Kaylen aka Fur Elise and this is my first story! Amy's realatives are coming down for the funeral. Will Mort be forced to revisit the past? And by the past I mean..... SHOOTER!
1. Chapter 1 A Phone Call

**SECRET WINDOW II**

**CHAPTER 1 (This is a working title. If you have any suggestions, please post!!)**

**By Mortybear (That would be me)**

Okay, this is my first stab (some stupid pun intended) at Secret Window fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own David Koepp or Stephen King's Secret Window, Mort Rainey (I wish I did… sigh) or Amy Rainey (no comment). I guess I do own Florence and Clara. :D

**N/A: **Rated T for some (alright, a lot) of language but that will change in later chapters. No, I do not talk like this, even to myself.

**WRITER'S BLOCK MARKS: **(These are little tally marks made by me whenever I sit down to write and can't think of a single stupid thing. You'll see theses quite frequently with my stories.) **5**

**TOTAL DAYS FOR CHAPTER 1- **About 30 minutes total actually. I only wrote this in homeroom at school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stupid s--t" Morton Rainey mumbled, pressing the ctrl+alt command on his laptop then reluctantly tapping the delete key. He had been trying to write all night, but to no avail. (1) _You won't get anywhere cursing at it. _"Shut up!" he said to that teeny voice whispering inside his head. "Just shut the f--k up." Silence. "I'm hungry!" he announced to no one in particular. The only people currently residing in his lakside cabin were his cat (2) Florence and himself. He decided that he was going to get some food. _You know that the only things you have in this hellhole are corn and water. _Mort decided to ignore his conscience. As he was stumbling lazily down the stairs he tripped on a pile of oddly placed Mountain Dew cans and old, dry corncobs. The fall sent him toppling down the steps onto the hard wood floor. "Who was the f--king idiot who left all of this f--king s--t on the f--king steps?!" He roared, rubbing his sore knee. You _were the f--king idiot who left all of the s--t on the steps. _"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, S--THEAD!" Mort screamed at himself. Suddenly the phone started to ring shrilly. "Who the hell could that be?!" Mort shouted. I mean, it was practically one o'clock in the morning. "No one in their right mind calls at f--king one o'clock." Mort moaned. _But then again, _you _aren't in _your _right mind either. _Mort limped over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" Mort grumbled sleepily. "Hi Mort." The voice on the other end said softly. "It's (3)Clara."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay then! I'll have more chapters soon. Please rate and review! (I don't like saying 'R+R'. Reminds me of 'restroom') I wouldn't mind a little constructive criticism because in my opinion this story needs a lot of help. Flames are fine with me although I don't encourage them. Remember, I don't respond well to intimidation, makes me feel icky.

(1) All of the _Words In Italics _are Mort's conscience talking to him.

(2)Florence is Mort's new cat. FYI this story takes place 3-4 months after 'The Incident' so Amy and Ted are dead. (RHYME!)

(3) Clara is (was?) Amy's mother.


	2. Chapter 2 He's baaaaack!

**For the Love of Corn!**

**CHAPTER II**

**By Mortybear**

I'm sorry that the first chapter was so short…. I have more, I really do!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for Four Past Midnight (the original novella Secret Window by Stephen King) and the DVD. So there.

**Writer's Block Marks- None, **so something must be wrong with the world.

**Total Days: **I wrote it on the way to soccer practice, so only about 10 minutes.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF MR. CORN, OCT. 27/06-OCT. 27/06. **He was a yellow balloon. My brother let him go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh God." Mort thought. Clara was Amy's mother. _His _Amy's mother. Those two

words that she had spoken brought back the all-too-vivid memory of an event

that had happened about 3 moths ago, and even he had been trying so hard to

completely obliterate from his memory…. He had murdered Amy. With a shovel.

Well, not consciously, or as he liked to think… maybe. He had murdered Amy

and her boyfriend Ted, and he had buried them in his little garden which had in

turn produced and enormous crop of sweet, buttery corn. He could almost taste

the yellow vegetable right now…._ No wonder, that's all you've been eating for _

_the past 3 months you maniacal Son of a b-tch. _"Shut up." Mort whispered

quietly to himself. Apparently not too quietly, "Excuse me, did you say

something?" Clara asked politely on the other line. "I've got to stop talking to

myself." Mort thought. "Oh, no, that was my cat." Mort coughed in a lame cover-

up. _Nice. Blame the cat. _"Well, I was just calling to say that the funeral is on

Wednsday." She said shakily. "Damn it." Mort thought angrily. He had forgotten

that there was to be a memorial service for Amy and her family was coming

down to (1)Derry. "W-well, it's n-not really a f-funeral because they c-can't f-find

the b-body…" she ha dissolved into miserable sobs. _Gee, I wonder why they _

_can't find the damn body, you lunatic. _Mort's conscience said sarcastically.

After and awkward silence Clara said "Well, I'll see you in Derry. After the service

we should come to your house for some drinks, maybe…"

"God knows we'll need them." Mort mumbled.

"Alright Clara. I'll see you on Wednesday." Mort said softly. "Goodbye Mort. I

know that this has been hard on you, with Ted, and the divorce, and-and-…"

Mort interrupted her. "It's been hard on all of us, Clara. I…I still loved her, I

guess. Bye." And abruptly he hung up. "Sh-t," he said resolutely. "just sh-t."

"What the hell am I going to do?" He asked Florence who was rubbing up

against his leg. "More importantly, what are you going to wear?" drawled

some sort of Southern accent. That accent was familiar. All too familiar. Mort

turned around slowly, fearing what he would see but at the same time already

knowing. He was right. John Shooter was back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That was where there house was. Before Mort burned it down.

**Will Mort be able to finally face Amy's death? ** **Will he finally go truly insane (worse than last time!)? But WHAT WILL HE WEAR TO THE FUNERAL? Find out in the Next chapter of _For the Love of Corn _By Yours Truly, Mortybear!**


End file.
